


making deals with devils

by orphan_account



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Blood Kink, Choking, Crying, Crying During Sex, Degradation, Ethan Morgan's Visions, First Kiss, First Time, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Name-Calling, Other characters are all just mentioned, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Language, Possessive!Jesse, Praise Kink, Prophetic Visions, Sexual degradation, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Ethan, Virginity, Visions, light choking kink, light humiliation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Jesse comes to visit, the confrontation goes a little differently than Ethan would have guessed.
Relationships: Jesse/Ethan Morgan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	making deals with devils

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Megan. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ethan is walking between his bed and his desk, a book in hand when suddenly the book is gone, a body in dark clothes in front of him as intense eyes burn against his. Jesse. Bruising fingertips catch his jaw and pull his gaze upward, making him focus on Jesse with aggressive movement. He’s not expecting more contact than that, assuming the jerking pull was a move to get him to pay Jesse mind in a way that gave Jesse control, but when Jesse kisses him, Ethan doesn’t know what to do. He’s never been kissed before, never done anything with anyone, not ever, and having _Jesse _this close to him is certainly new. 

A moment after the kiss begins, he feels his eyes cloud over with the milky white he sees just before a vision starts. 

Erica. Sarah. Rory. _Benny. _His only friends standing around him looking disgusted, judgmental, so many things that Ethan never wants to see from them. He’s being held back against a frozen chest, a hard line against his back, and he knows who it is, but he doesn’t want to know. He doesn’t want to look back. 

_“He’s dangerous, Ethan,”_ Sarah’s voice admonishes before the smoke clears, hands on him making him come back into himself in an almost startling way. The visions have never been _easy. _

“No, no, come back to me, pet, I’m not even nearly done with you yet,” Jesse is whispering into his ear, holding Ethan against his chest. Ethan hates the way that he had clung to Jesse’s frame to keep himself upright during his vision, and hates more the way that Jesse still insists upon holding him close. Ethan struggles only for a moment before giving up, knowing that the vampire is much stronger than him and… it’s almost nice. No one has ever held him like this before.

“Jesse,” he says quietly, calm despite himself as he looks up at the vampire. Jesse grins, something just so slightly feral in a way that feels _dangerous, _just like Sarah said. Ethan doesn’t heed the warning. 

“You’ll be good for me, won’t you? Little slut like you can be good for me,” Jesse says against him. Ethan jolts at the use of the word - he’s never been called something like that, and he’s surprised by the little frisson of (pleasure?) _something _that goes down his spine at the implication. Jesse kisses him hard, invades his mouth with biting teeth that don’t quite break the skin, one bruising hand taking up residence on Ethan’s hip as he pushes the boy back against the wall. Crowded against it, Ethan looks up at Jesse with owlish eyes, equal parts terrified and turned on as the vampire looks down at him like just another meal to consume. 

“G-good for you?” Ethan asks, cursing the way that he stutters but too utterly distracted to have too many emotions about it. Jesse gives him a smile that feels just like compulsion, but Ethan knows that the vampire isn’t compelling him to do jackshit of anything; somehow, he just knows. 

“Be good for me, Ethan,” Jesse says, Ethan’s name falling out of his mouth like some strange mix of curse and prayer, and Ethan could hear the vampire say it for the rest of time. Ethan whimpers as Jesse’s hand slides from Ethan’s hip to between his legs, just cupping his crotch like that’s something normal to do. 

Like he doesn’t even notice the absence there.

“Little one, you just need to be taken care of, don’t you? Little slut needs someone to touch him and hold him and take him apart. Do you even know how to take yourself apart? I know what you are, little one. I know how much _harder _it is for you to take care of yourself, and I know that you want help so badly, and you just want to ask me. You want me to fuck you, don’t you, slut? You want me to make you _cry _for me,” Jesse proposes, biting mouth taking nips of Ethan’s bottom lip between his words until it’s red and raw. Ethan just whimpers, looking up at Jesse for guidance. 

“Tell me you want it, slut,” Jesse commands. Ethan looks at the ground, ashamed and cheeks burning with it, before Jesse’s sharp fingers yank his chin up again, dark eyes boring into his. Ethan bites his bruised lip, near to tears from this alone. 

“I want it. I want you to fuck me, Jesse,” Ethan admits in a whine, his breath coming out in a hiss. Shameful tears leak out and he yanks his face out of Jesse’s brutal grip, looking toward the window as he struggles to breathe. Jesse’s hands are kinder now, more delicate as he gets Ethan to turn back to him, and he’s smiling as he looks down. 

“I’ll make it good for you, little one. You don’t have to be scared,” he croons, whispering kindness only the slightest bit teasing before he kisses Ethan softer than before, almost careful. Worse, more tears slip out, cascading down Ethan’s face. He always looks the worst when he’s crying, and he knows that it’s not aided by the fact that he must look nine different kinds of torn out of the frame from Jesse’s hands and lips alone. Jesse pulls out of the kiss, which makes Ethan have to hold back a whine of displeasure, before licking the tears off of his face, flat tongue swiping up his cheek. For some reason, Ethan doesn’t feel as disgusted as he’s sure that he should be; instead, it’s almost flattering.

“You’ll… take care of me?” Ethan asks, his face tilted upward for Jesse’s ease of access; Ethan tries not to feel even more ashamed of himself. Jesse nods, shifting a hand to cup one of Ethan’s hips, which is pretty much the last thing that makes sense before Ethan is being moved without his direct permission or input. 

He squeaks when Jesse hauls him up against the wall, stripping him of pants and boxers with little to no finesse, but at least he doesn’t rip through them like an animal. Immediately, a pointed tongue drags its way down his core, fingers trace against his slit, dipping into him with no hesitation. Jesse’s tongue is almost sharp in his determination to stimulate Ethan’s clit, which Ethan had pretty much decided was defection until this exact moment. A long finger dips into Ethan’s hole, deeper than Ethan has ever been able to get inside of himself, and a dam breaks in Ethan’s brain-to-mouth filter. 

“Just fuck me, just fuck me, God, fuck me, Jesse, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” Ethan begs breathlessly, grinding down against Jesse’s face. The vampire lifts him up again, sliding him back down like he’s a doll before replacing his one finger with two, spreading them out inside of Ethan. Jesse’s fingers are cold, but Ethan thinks he might like it. 

“Want me that bad, little slut? Want my cock breaking you open _that bad?” _Jesse teases, adding a third finger to Ethan’s hole quickly. Ethan squeezes down on the fingers, moaning out loud before slapping a hand over his mouth. Jesse removes it, the hand that’s not literally inside of Ethan lacing their fingers together, something that oddly seems so much more intimate than Jesse being _literally inside of him. _Intimacy is weird, but Ethan thinks that he could get to liking it. 

“Please,” he whispers. It’s the final affirmation that Jesse needs apparently, because the fingers pull out of him and something bigger rests against his hole. Jesse’s hips move enough for the tip of his cock to rub over Ethan’s slit, his clit and then back down to his hole, hitting him everywhere that feels almost horrifically sensitive. 

“I’m going to give you what you want, slut, but you better keep quiet. I can’t fuck you if your mother bans me from your house, little one. And you want me to fuck you, don’t you?” Jesse teases, the hand laced with Ethan’s pulling away to cup Ethan’s face. The hand that had fingered Ethan is lining up Jesse’s cock, and Ethan feels like he might just spontaneously combust. 

“Fuck me, Jesse,” Ethan tries his hand at commanding. The vampire gives him an indulgent smile before canting his hips, half of his cock breaching Ethan at once, making Ethan stretch around him. Ethan cuts off his own moan by kissing Jesse, fingers lacing in the vampire’s hair. The vampire kisses him through fucking into Ethan for the first time, bottoming out before he ends the kiss, sucking marks into Ethan’s neck while fucking into him again. Ethan loses himself to the sensations, loses himself entirely it feels like, because Jesse is taking him over. 

“Such a good little slut for me,” Jesse whispers, picking up the pace of the cant of his hips in a way that makes Ethan feel like he’s going to fall apart. 

Jesse’s thumbnail carves into the pale skin of Ethan’s collarbone, just painful enough to breach the edge of something that Ethan didn’t know he had within himself. He laps the blood off of Ethan’s skin, red shining against his teeth as he smiles like a predator, a panther about to rip Ethan’s flesh from his bones. When he kisses Ethan, he still has the blood in his mouth, and Ethan moans despite himself. He never thought he’d be the type of guy who likes to lick his own blood off of the teeth of something that could kill him, but here he is, cleaning out Jesse’s mouth with a probing tongue, fingers digging into Jesse’s skin. 

“You like it, don’t you? You little _freak,” _Jesse says delightedly, kissing Ethan harder as he trusts deeper into him, making Ethan moan again. Jesse pulls away to slap a hand over his mouth, mouth and teeth moving to Ethan’s throat. “Don’t wanna wake up your parents, little one. Don’t want your little sister to know her brother’s a little _slut,” _Jesse whispers against the skin beneath Ethan’s ear. 

“Jesse,” Ethan whimpers against Jesse’s hand, trying to grind down onto Jesse’s cock. Jesse smiles and holds him up a little higher, fucking him up against the wall. 

“I bet you’re a little cockwarmer for your little friends too - you’ll never do that again. You’re _mine, _little seer, no one else’s. You’re _my little slut, _aren’t you? Say it. Tell me that you’re my _slut,” _Jesse commands, taking his hand off of Ethan’s mouth, still nipping without breaking skin at the juncture of Ethan’s neck and shoulder. Ethan shivers. 

“Yours, yours, yours, yours,” he promises, not even bothering to refute the vampire’s claims. He doesn’t know if Jesse will believe that he was a virgin before all of this, even being able to hear Ethan’s heartbeat and smell any changes in his scent. It doesn’t matter. A thumb presses against the space where testosterone is slowly giving Ethan an Adam’s apple, obstructing his breathing slightly but… Ethan thinks he might like it. Jesse smiles wickedly, wrapping more of his hand around Ethan’s throat and pressing down, just the barest bit of pressure at first and then enough to make Ethan feel dizzy. He feels like he’s floating, like all of his existence is just Jesse’s hand around in throat and Jesse’s cock inside of him. 

“You’re such a dirty slut, little one. You’ll like anything I do to you, won’t you?” Jesse asks confidently, fangs gleaming as he looks down at Ethan, leaning forward to take in Ethan’s scent. The fingers that aren’t wrapped around his throat find their way to his clit, rubbing at it and making Ethan even dizzier than the lack of air. 

“Please, Jesse, make me cum, make me cum, I want to cum, Jesse,” Ethan babbles, and he might be crying again, but it’s fine. Jesse fucks him harder instead of wiping his tears this time, grips a little harder at Ethan’s throat and keeps a pressure on his clit and everything is so much, all at once, and Ethan is going to explode. 

“Be a good slut and cum for me, little one,” Jesse growls at him, fangs not even an inch from Ethan’s ear, and Ethan feels himself _spasm, _white hot pleasure taking over him. His vision goes white like it does at the beginning of visions but he doesn’t go anywhere, taken further into himself rather than away from his situation and everything burns in the best way. He feels Jesse cum inside of him, feels the bite of nails against his skin, feels Jesse trailing kisses down his shoulder and making an effort not to bite him, how considerate of him. 

Ethan still can’t move on his own when he feels Jesse pull out of him. 

“Alright, little one, come down. Let’s lay down,” Jesse whispers, carefully carrying Ethan over to his bed. He expects Jesse to leave him immediately, for this to be a just once thing for Jesse to hold over his head, but the vampire slips into bed behind him, holds him close, pulls Ethan back against his chest and hooks his chin over Ethan’s shoulder. 

“Mine now. Sleep,” the vampire commands, and Ethan’s eyes fall closed unbidden. 


End file.
